All For a High
by XIN455
Summary: There’s been a murder in the school auditorium and Jump Street is on the case along with a new officer to the team. Will they solve the murder in time to prevent another one or will they be too late.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an older story of mine that i decided to re-do. **

**hope you enjoy it. **

**I do not own 21 Jump Street**

* * *

"Hi I'm Harper Santiago, do you know where I can find Captain Fuller?" a dark haired woman in shades asked Ioki at his desk near the door.

"Yeah, he's in that office right there." He said pointing to an open door behind her.

"Thanks…"

"It's Harry Ioki, but everyone calls me Harry or Ioki." He said offering his hand, she took and gave it a shake and smirked.

"I'm looking forward to working with you in the future Harry." She said turning around and headed towards the Captain's office. She looked over her shoulder and shut the door behind her as she went in.

Penhall turned around and gave Ioki a look and smiled. He got up with an expecting look on his face; he leaned on Ioki's desk and folded his arms over his chest.

"Just who was _that_, my dear friend Harry?"

"Chill man, her name is Harper and she was just looking for the Captain." Penhall and nodded and then pointed a finger in the air.

"She has to be-" Ioki just held up his hand for him to stop.

"Penhall, we'll find out when the captain is done talking to her." He said getting up and walking away. Penhall snorted and went back to his desk.

"So we meet again Captain." Harper said as she gave Fuller a hug. He smiled and sat back down as she sat in a chair in front of him.

"Harper I knew I would see you again, how's your aunt and uncle?"

"They're doing good, even better when they found out when I was getting a transfer to work under your command." She said smiling from ear to ear, he laughed and shook his head.

"Your father would never let this happen, you being a cop, why make the choice now?" She nodded and ran a hand through her black hair.

"Captain I was 17 and didn't know what to do with my life, I immediately thought of my dad. I said to myself, 'Pops was a cop, he made a difference, and do I want to do the same at the same cost?' You can only guess what I did, I'm 23 and I still look kid, how can I pull off being a cop?"

"You come to Jump Street." She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, Captain Harrison told me where you went and told me to transfer here. He says you're running a show that'll appeal to my better nature."

"And what's that I may ask?"

"Why it's being paid to be kid sir." She said smiling again, he laughed as he shook his head.

"I sent flowers to place on your parents' grave. They were really good people, I can see the both of them in you right now." Harper nodded and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, they were huh?" she thinking of her parents, Fuller nodded and smiled sadly.

"Enough with all this reminiscing," he said changing the subject. "Now I think it's a good time to introduce you to the team." He said getting up and leading her outside.

**_Tom's desk…_**

"I'm telling you man, she a good looking girl, I think one of yous should take interest." Penhall said as he described Harper to Tom and Booker.

"Penhall, come on man-_oh_ is that her?" Booker said as he saw Harper walk out with Fuller. "I mean she's _okay_, you made her sound like a supermodel or something, she's normal looking." He said checking her out.

"_Of course_, compare to the girls _you_ sleep with." Tom said rolling his eyes while shaking his head.

"Hey they happen to…okay you brought up a good point Hanson." He said hopping off his desk walking towards the Captain and their newest arrival.

"So what you think?" Tom asked taking Booker spot on his desk next to Penhall.

"Nice height, black hair, athletic built, and a cute face. I think she's your type." Tom sighed and shook his head.

"When are you gonna start not taking things at face value? I mean she's probably smart, great personality, loving, great with kids-"

"Thank you Oprah." Doug said sarcastically.

"Look all I'm saying is that you should notice a woman's personality not just her physical appearance." He said looking over at Booker shaking hands with Harper.

"Nice to meet you too Dennis." Harper said shaking his hand.

"Booker, I served with her father when I was a rookie cop, he was the very essence of what a cop _should_ be. I learned a lot from him." Harper nudged Fuller with her elbow in his side.

"You're setting me up for failure Captain, I can't be like him." He laughed and shook his head.

"No you can't," She made a face and Booker smirked. "You're going to be better, Booker show her around, I have work to do." He hugged her once more and went back inside his office.

"So, that's how you know the Captain?" She laughed and nodded her head.

"Growing up, I knew _all_ the cops in town and they _knew me_, so getting into trouble without my folks knowing about was impossible." He laughed and shook his head.

"I would've be able to function right knowing big brother was watching all the time,"

"I was always paranoid, looking over my shoulder making sure no one was there." She said laughing; he smiled and spotted Judy coming their way.

"This is Judy Hoffs." He said showing Hoffs to Harper.

"It's good to see another female going undercover with me." She said hugging Harper; she hugged back slightly confused at the sudden act of kindness.

"How come I didn't get hug when I first got here?" Dennis said with open arms.

"Because you were a _jerk_ Booker, move, I need to talk to Fuller about this case." She said walking past us. "Nice meeting you Harper." She said over her shoulder and walked into Fuller's office.

"Okay you've met Harry already and you just need to meet-"

"Doug Penhall and this is my buddy Tommy." Penhall said popping out of no where with Tom under his arm waving slightly. He got from under Doug's arm with an irritated look plastered across his face and offered a hand to shake.

"It's _just_ Tom, Tom Hanson." She laughed and shook his hand.

"Hey, like I said I'm Doug Penhall." She smiled at him and turned to Booker with a weird look.

"I'm looking forward to working with you both, I just need a desk to park my load and I'll be set."

"The only open desk is right next to mine, it's over here." Booker said leading her towards his desk in the back corner.

"Can you believe him? I mean he just swoops right in when I'm trying to get to know my new co-worker. I could've shown her a desk. _This guy_." He complained to Tom who just rolled his eyes.

"What are you complaining about? The desk next to his _is_ the only desk open, besides you didn't even stand a chance anyway." He said patting him on the back. "Ioki, let's have a chat." he said walking towards Harry at the coffee pot. Doug snorted and puffed out his chest.

"Me didn't have a chance? The Pen Man get's the-" he bumped into some woman's desk while she was filling out a report. "Who put this desk here?!" he said looking around to see if anyone saw him. "Yeah, that's right." He mumbled as he straightened out his collar and headed back to his desk.

_**1 hour later…**_

"And that's how I got this scar," Dennis said finishing his story as he pulled his shirt down pointing to a scar on his collarbone, Harper sat in her chair with her arms folded across her chest not convinced. "What, its true!" She let out a laugh and held up her hands in defense, he leaned in his chair smirking at her.

"I didn't say it wasn't," she said inoffensively, he smirked and pointed to a picture she placed on her desk after unpacking her things.

"That's your family?" She smiled and picked it up.

"That's my parents," she said pointing to couple in the middle. "And that's my older brother Santos and my older sister Bella." She said as she handed him the picture, he nodded and looked back at her.

"So you're the _baby_?" he said humorously, she grabbed the picture out of his hands and let out a laugh. "So you're dad must be proud having his daughter fall into his footsteps?"

"He would've," Dennis gave her a questioning look and she smiled dimly. "He and my mom got killed by some wannabe gangsters when I was in high school." He gave her apologetic look and opened his mouth to make an apology she shook her head. "It's fine, it was a long time ago."

"Booker, my office!" Fuller yelled from the doorway of his office, Booker just looked at him over his shoulder. "Now!"

"I'll catch you later." He said walking to the Captain's office. Harper was at her desk looking around while drumming her thumbs on the desk.

"So much for working on my first day." She sighed.

* * *

**Reviews would be really nice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay…**

** sorry for such a late update, some things came up that stole my attention from writing/ updating.**

** I'd like to thank all who reviewed, you all actually made me proud of myself…thank you.**

** Here's the chapter…**

_**

* * *

**__**Gelding High School, 10:00 PM… **_

"Hey this isn't funny anymore, get me out!!!" A teenage girl screamed as she tried to get out of a wooden prop box on stage in the school's drama department. "Come on, I know I ran my mouth a bit about you, can we call it splits?! I'm kinda getting a little scared!" Panic rising in her voice.

"No." A voice said as they poured fire ants into a small hole of the box.

"What's that?! Oh no no no no, aaaahhhh, get them off!" The girl screamed as she tried to brush them off but failed in the process. "S-seriously, get me out of here!" She was thrashing about inside the box trying to save herself from the ants but she couldn't break free from the box. All she could do was scream.

_**Two days later, Fuller's office…**_

"So Captain you're telling me that someone killed this girl with _fire ants_?" Harper said trying to understand the case a little bit better. He nodded and handed Tom and she a file.

"It's says that she was deathly allergic to the little guys." Tom said looking up from the file.

"The main suspects are Libby Hartford and Justin Johnson." Fuller said from behind his desk.

"Why them?" Tom asked.

"They were both spotted leaving the school that night by an old man walking his dog. Homicide can't get anything to hold them, so they want us to send two officers in undercover to get a solid confession from the killer. Teens only talk to teens." Fuller said looking at both of them.

"What kind of trouble did she get into to get it this bad?" Harper asked closing the file looking at Fuller.

"That's your job to find out; I want you and Hanson on this one. Hanson I want you to go in as a prep to hit it cool with Libby and Harper I need you to be a radical to hang with this Justin character." They both nodded "Harper since this is your first case, I want you to be on your guard more than usual, teenagers have _really_ changed since high school." He said handing them their transcripts before they walked out.

"See you at school." Harper said smirking.

_**Gelding High School… **_

"Okay just walk in and play it cool, it's all about playing a role-" Harper cut off Hanson.

"Hanson, chill, I know how work undercover." She said smiling.

"It's Tom Huxley Ms. Harper Sanders." He said turning towards the school flipping his collar up sticking his hands in his pockets. Harper watched kids walked into the building in front of her and shook her head.

"I can't believe I'm going back to high school."

"Get used to it, it's our job." He said walking away with an arrogant stride across the street. Harper sighed and put her shades on and crossed the street.

_**Principle's office…**_

"Well Ms. Sanders your grades are impeccable, I'm happy you've chose Gelding High School, what made you switch from Johnson?" The principal asked from behind his desk.

"People were closed minded towards my personal choices." She said darkly as she looked at him through her dark shades. He seemed a bit taken back and recovered with a cheesy smile.

"We won't have that here now, will we?" he said in a cheery tone.

"I hope not." She said in the same tone mockingly, it went right over his head and he gave her the same cheesy grin.

"Here's your schedule that your father requested the order they should be in." he said handing her a piece of paper. "May I ask why they had to be in such an order?"

"I like to have order in my life."

"Okay, off you go to your first class." He said ushering her out of the office with books in her hand.

_The principle is a complete cornball._ Harper thought as she walked down the hall to her classroom.

_**History Class…**_

"Good morning class, today-" The teacher was cut off by Harper walking through the door. "Why yes, who are you?" She asked walking up to her.

"Harper Sanders…you're new student." She said with no emotion.

"_Lucky us_," Tom said mockingly from the back of the room. The class laughed and she rolled her eyes.

_Yup it's still the same when I left it. _Harper thought to herself.

"Now Mr. Huxley, since it's your first day as well, I will let that slide. I'm Mrs. Brass; please tell us a bit about yourself."

"There's nothing to know about me." She said taking an empty seat next to Justin who was staring at her intently. She took off her shades and looked at him. "You need something?" He smiled and shook his head and turned towards the front of the room.

"Okay class as I was saying…" She went on and lectured about useless dates in history when Justin passed Harper a note.

_**You seem the type to like a bit of fun…meet me in basketball courts out back tomorrow during lunch, there will be something worth your while waiting for you.**_

She looked up and smirked at him and balled up the paper and threw it back at his head. He nodded and laughed; the teacher scowled at the two and then continued to read aloud to the class about Pearl Harbor.

_**In the hallway…**_

"Hey Libby, can I get a word with you?" Tom said walking up to her at her locker. She turned and shooed her friends elsewhere and smiled at Tom.

"You're that new kid in my classes."

"Yeah I am, I was wondering if we could hang out some time." He asked turning on his charm. She placed a hand on his chest and smiled devilishly. 

"I would be charmed, just tell me when."

"Alright I'll pick you up at your place tonight." The bell rang for lunch and smiled. "Can I join you for lunch too?" She smiled and grabbed him by his arm.

"I would be insulted if you didn't." Harper couldn't help but laugh from her locker across the hall watching Tom work his game on a teenager.

_I wonder if his charm works on women our age._ She thought to herself while shaking her head laughing.

"What's so funny _freak_?" Libby said as she and Tom stopped in front of her.

"Who _me_?" Harper said sounding childlike.

"No, the other freak that crawled out the sewer," Libby said sarcastically, Tom smirked as he watched the useless name calling. Harper laughed as she tucked her hands in her black baggy pants.

"That was really funny Libby, come on, let's hear some more of your pointless jokes."

"You better watch your back, _Harper_." She said as she and Tom began to walk away to the cafeteria.

"What are you gonna do, sprinkle fire ants on me?!" Harper yelled to her back, Libby's back went ridged. She sucked in a breath and let go of Tom's arm and rushed back up to Harper.

"What did you say?" She said as she pushed Harper against the locker by her jacket collar.

"You heard me." She said smiling boldly at her. Libby frowned and shoved Harper into the lockers again slightly harder than before. She drew her hand back as if she was going to punch her but Tom pulled her back.

"Hey, I promised you lunch, not a detention. Just forget about _her_." He said as she let go of her collar and glared at Harper. As they walked away Tom gave Harper a look, she just smirked and smoothed out her clothes. The crowd that formed was whispering amongst themselves about what just happened.

"What?" Harper said closing her locker walking into the cafeteria.

_**Cafeteria…**_

"So why'd you get so riled up when she mentioned fire ants?" Tom asked taking a sip of milk at the table with Libby and her friends. Libby clenched her jaw and looked down at her lunch. A guy sitting next to Libby with a lettermen jacket looked at her then at Tom.

"You don't know?" he asked, Tom shook his head. "A two days ago-"

"Josh, give it a rest." Libby complained next to him.

"Libby, if he's going to this school, he has to know." She rolled her eyes and took a bite of her salad. Tom made note of her reaction.

"Her name was Lisa Bralding, she was killed by fire ants in the auditorium."

"How'd she get killed by them?" Tom said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Someone locked her in a box from one of the drama department's last plays. Then they poured them in. Someone must have known she was deathly allergic to them, they had _to_."

"Sounds like you guys were close."

"Yeah, she used to hang out with us." Josh said drinking his water.

"I'm sorry man, that's just harsh for a person to go like that." Tom said as Josh nodded.

"Yeah, the bastard should die in jail for what they did." He said as the others at the table agreed with him, Libby sort of smiled and nodded but at the same time frowned. Tom made another note of her reaction. He looked up and saw Harper pass by and go over and sit with the outcasts at their table.

She sat next to Justin and looked up and smirked at him and returned to her lunch.

"Hey, what you did in the hallway to rattle Libby was _so_ rad!" A girl dressed in plaid pants with an Anarchist shirt said as she stuff chips in her mouth. Justin laughed and nodded.

"Yeah we saw that on the way to lunch, Harper. So I take that you know about the stories about that girl huh?"

"Of course I do, I heard that the girl used to hang with her and figure that'll get her." They all laughed at the table.

"That's the pre-mo thing to do, you sick em' where it hurts and then you go from there. Very pre-mo." One of the stoners named Pete said as he got a far off look with the other stoner next to him who was Kirk. That caused them to laugh again.

"So, did any of you actually know that broad that kicked the bucket?" Everyone shook their head.

"We don't associate with her kind." Harper made an _'Oh Right!'_ face as she plucked a fry into her mouth. Justin had his arm resting on the back of her chair and he leaned over and stole one of her fries.

"Hey, next time ask."

"May I have a fry?" He said in an innocent voice.

"No." He still got one anyway; Harper took the note what she got and couldn't wait to get out of school.

_**Chapel…**_

"Hanson, let's go to talk to the Captain!" Harper yelled as she stepped foot in the chapel, he stopped talking to Doug and walked towards the Captain's office.

"How'd your first day go Harper?" He said from behind his desk.

"Mighty cool, I found out some spanking information." Harper said excitedly.

"I did too."

"Okay Hanson, you go first."

"Alright, Lisa Bralding was friends with Libby and her group, every time Lisa is mentioned she wants to change the subject."

"That's why she grabbed me by the collar and slammed me into the lockers when I taunted her with a fire ants joke." Harper said smiling.

"That was really a risk Harper; you're supposed to _ease_ your way through, _not_ go full force." Hanson said looking over at her sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry Officer Tom; please lecture me more on the code and conduct of an undercover officer." Harper said sarcastically as Tom frowned.

"Harper you need to save your attitude for high school, _and_ that was a risk going full force like that. This is your first case, slow down a bit and make a clean bust. What did you find out?" Fuller said as he leaned back into his chair.

"I learned that the punks I'm hanging out with didn't associate with her and could care less that she died." He nodded. "I got invited to hang with them at the basketball courts at lunch, maybe I'll find out more on Justin."

"Okay you can go." He said to them both. "Find out more, we need to know who killed this girl as soon as possible before someone else ends up like her." They nodded and walked out, as Harper was making her way over to her desk, Tom followed her.

"Is there something you need Hanson?" She asked looking up at him as she opened a file on her desk. He nodded and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, why are you being Miss Attitude?"

"Because Hanson, I'm playing the role of a _rebel_, I'm supposed to have an attitude." She said leaning back into her chair.

"Well you sure fooled me; I just think you really have an attitude with me." He let out a stressful sigh and looked at her legitimately concerned. "We're partners on this case and partners can't act like this during an investigation. It puts other people at risk." Harper nodded and for a second, Tom reminded of her uncle lecturing her after her parents died. She started to act out and getting herself into a lot of trouble.

"Look, I'm sorry man; it's just that I'm still adjusting to this Jump Street thing and all. No more attitude." She said standing up offering him a hand.

"No more attitudes." He said shaking it.

"Of course, but when Libby comes around, I might stick my foot and hope she trips." She said sitting back down.

"Please remember she's just a teenager."

"That I want to trip…just a little." Hanson shook his head and made his way back to his desk.

"Do I see a smile on your face Tom?" Judy asked from her desk.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, maybe because you just came back from Harper's desk." She said pointing a pencil towards Harper talking to Sal.

"Yeah, we got a better understanding of each other."

"I don't think that's all you got." She mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Hanson said arching any eyebrow.

"Nothing, get back to work." Judy said walking over to Harry. Tom heard exactly what she said and looked back at Harper laughing with Sal over something he said.

_Is that really all I got?_ He thought as he sat down and watched her joke with Sal.

_**Howard Park, 8:00 PM…**_

"Tom thanks for taking me out." Libby said as they walked in the park eating ice cream cones. "My parents are so stressful these days."

"Yeah, I now how that can be…parents huh?" He said taking a bite out of his.

"Mine can sometime drive me to do things I wouldn't dare to do." She finished her ice cream and raised her sleeve to show him something. "I use to cut myself to relive the pressure." Tom threw his in a trash can and stepped under the lamppost to get a better look. There were scars going in all direction on her right wrist.

"Why would you do this?" He said looking into her eyes.

"The pressure to be perfect in their eyes, I just needed something to relive it. I found something else though…" She said pulling her arm back and pulling her sleeve down again.

"What is it?" She shook her head and smiled.

"We aren't that good of friends yet."

_**Warehouse district 10:00 PM…**_

Harper was following Justin to figure out what he did after school. She found out that he goes to an old warehouse turned night club every evening. Club Fuse was the hottest night club in town right now…for teens and drugs that is. She was waiting outside in her car watching the people go in and out. He didn't leave until mid-night and went straight home.

"I wonder what J.J. is doing in Fuse." She said driving away to her apartment to sleep for the night. Day one of their investigation ended with new information and deeper insight of each of the suspects. Tom and Harper were both thinking the exact thing by the end of the night. What was so valuable that a person had to die over it?

* * *

**Thanks for reading it and reviews are greatly appreciated…even the bad ones :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Gee, sorry for uploading so late (that's an understatement). Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy more of Harper and Tom's case. Okay, I'm going to say sorry in advance for this plug, but if you're a fan of Vampire Diaries, you should totally check out my new story I just uploaded :] Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

_**-XIN**_

**Disclaimer**: Don't own 21 Jumpsteet, only the characters that weren't in the show.

* * *

Tom picked up Libby for school the next morning, with all schoolwork and socializing, the morning went by pretty fast. Harper couldn't wait to find out what was going to happen during lunch today. She wanted the case to end quickly because she didn't want to be in this high school much longer. Harper was heading to the basketball courts for lunch as planned, when she got there she noticed the weird stoner guy in the far back with others at the table at a bench smoking.

This was supposed to be worth my time. She thought bothered by teenagers and their meaning of a _good time_.

"Hey Harper, what's it hanging?" Kirk said as he took a puff of joint.

"You wanna?" Pete asked sitting next to him offering her a joint, Harper shook her head.

"It gives me headaches man." He nodded and stared at it and took another puff. "Where's Justin?"

"Probably in the middle of a quickie with Libby." Pete said as he laughed with the others.

_Libby…not Tom's Libby._ Harper thought tilting her head to the left.

"The prep Libby I rattled yesterday?" They nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you know what else is funny…he was screwing Lisa at the same he was screwing Libby!" Kirk said as they all burst into laughing fits.

"Really? Lisa and Libby don't seem the type of girls who would go for Justin." Pete nodded and raised his hand to speak.

"The only wanted him for his business."

"What business?"

"Why Justin is an entrepreneur of sorts, you want Mary Jane," he stopped to take another puff "X, acid, cocaine even guns. Justin's your man." He said nodding with the others while he exhaled the smoke.

"So he's a major dealer at school?" Kirk shook his head while he blew out smoke.

"Naw, he keeps his work discrete, only at Fuse is where he brags about it. The only way you know about at school is from our mouths or Fuse. The ones who shoot their mouths off to anyone, Justin takes care of them." He said with a blank stare with a far off smile. Harper couldn't help herself from laughing at them.

"So what about Libby and Lisa, where do they come into all of this?" The girl from yesterday stomped on her cigarette and laughed.

"Libby's an acid freak; she used to cut herself to show others that her life wasn't so perfect." She said sitting back down leaning against another guy with red hair.

"What was Lisa again Pete?" Kirk asked with a confused stare. Pete made a snorting noise and fell off the bench laughing. The others laughed along with him. "Yeah that's right, she was a snorter!" he said cracking up, Harper started to laugh right with them.

"What's up guys?" Justin said walking up to the group, they paused then started to laugh again.

"They're so high." Harper heard the bell and looked at Justin. "Hey you want to walk me to my locker?" He smiled and nodded; he swung an arm around her shoulder and guided her to her locker.

_**Hallway…**_

"Yeah right Tom, I doubt that you did any of that stuff." Josh said punching Tom's shoulder playfully.

"I swear I did, it was all legit from my side." He said as he noticed Libby's composure change when she looked behind him. He turned to see Justin flirting with Harper at her locker. He made a mental note of her reaction.

"Okay, you can come to the club, bring a friend or two. I'll put you on the list." He said as he walked away heading out the front door. Libby was seething and just about to go up to Harper and give her a punch or two but thought against it. As soon as Harper began to walk away Libby's arm shot out from preventing her to walk any further.

"Stay away from Justin." Libby whispered to Harper's face, Harper just smiled and shook her head.

"You see, how can _I_ do that, we're friends. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I dropped him like that, it would be like I _killed_ him." Harper said looking her straight into her eyes. For a brief moment she saw guilt in her eyes then she regained her composure. Libby brought her arm back down and walked the opposite direction without saying another word.

_That's very interesting…_ Harper said as she watched her walk away.

_**Chapel…**_

"What did you find out today Harper?" Fuller asked debriefing them at the long table outside his office. Harper looked over and Hanson and cleared her throat.

"I found out that Libby is an acid addict, Lisa was a cocaine junkie and Justin deals. Oh yeah…he slept with both of them behind each other's back at the same time." Hanson made a face that he just understood something.

"Yeah, Libby said she didn't cut herself anymore because she found something else…acid." Fuller nodded and made note.

"I'm going to guess that they're only using him for his products?" Harper nodded to Fuller. "So he's a major dealer at school?" Harper shook her head.

"He doesn't sell at school, only at Fuse, it's a night club. He invited me tonight, I was thinking we can bring in someone else to be a buyer and bust him for dealing."

"What that gonna get us?" Hanson asked popping a stick of gum into his mouth.

"Well we can hold him for selling then we can interrogate him for the murder of Lisa Bralding." He nodded.

"Someone's going for the jugular." Tom joked

"Hey, a girl was killed, I think I should." She said smiling.

"Hanson?" The Captain said looking at him expectantly.

"It was just a regular day today, Libby won't budge, I'll cross check her records for anything else." Fuller seemed happy and went back into his office.

"You know it could go either way Hanson." He nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, Libby jealous for Lisa sleeping with her guy."

"Justin pissed that they only wanted him for the drugs." Harper said leaning back into her chair. "High school really has changed…I blame TV." Tom laughed.

"Who can we use to go to Fuse with you?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's up guys?" Harry said sitting down with at the table. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Harry Harry Harry, my dear friend Harry." Tom said sitting next to him, Harper got up and sat on the other side of him.

"How would like to pretend to be a Yakuza for a night?" Harper said looking excited; Harry looked at both of them on either side of him and smiled nervously.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I promise I'll actually upload more often :]

-**_XIN_**


End file.
